The Lasagna Zone
The Lasagna Zone is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Jon gets a new satellite dish, he cautions Garfield about watching too much television. Garfield pays little heed to this warning until he gets into an accident. Plot Garfield is looking outside a window, commenting that he is so bored that he will do anything. Hearing this, Odie comes with a stick in his mouth to play fetch, prompting Garfield to say he is "not that bored". Right then Jon arrives with a giant satellite dish making Garfield excited and happy. Jon though states he did not expect Garfield to be excited about their new satellite dish. Garfield then becomes upset, as he thought it was his new supper bowl. Later that night, Jon has finished setting up the dish in the backyard when he comes across a warning label. The label cautions against getting tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese on the dish, much to his curiosity. As Garfield is looking through the TV shows, Jon says they now have 100 channels, then tells him not to watch all night. Garfield is tempted to watch all the kinds of programs available while Jon goes to bed. Jon informs him about the warning on the dish and hands him the new listings. He then says that if Garfield watches too much television, he will turn into one. With new listings and some microwave lasagna, Garfield and Odie are ready to watch television. The screen ends up being on the fritz, prompting Garfield to fix the dish. With his lasagna in hand, Garfield uses his legs to move the dish just as a host talks about Garfield. At that moment, Garfield spills his lasagna on the dish; within seconds, he is electrified and ultimately disappears. The host then tells the audience that Garfield is about to be at the wrong end of the tube and that they have entered the Lasagna Zone. As Odie is waiting for Garfield, a black and white monster movie comes on the television screen. When the characters in the movie are about to show the monster, Garfield appears, who soon realizes he is inside the TV. He calls Odie to get him out, prompting Odie to change the channel. From there on, Garfield finds himself in different programs: a football game, a western, a ballot, a jungle movie, and The Binky Show. Eventually, the TV comes to a pet informercial, where a seller named Chip Tooth attempts to sell Garfield and puts a scarf on him for better sale. Not wanting to be sold, Garfield tells Odie to change the channel again. Odie misses the button and the remote falls off the chair, causing it to break. The TV then changes channels automatically, with the vertical hold eventually slipping as Garfield calls for help. Jon's voice is then heard awaking Garfield and Odie from a dream. When Garfield wakes up, he sees Jon, frustrated that he did not listen to his warning and retells the dangers of watching too much television. After Jon and Odie go to bed, Garfield is relieved that it was all just a dream. He then sees he is still wearing the scarf from the informercial and that the remote is broken, making him wonder if it was all real. The host concludes that Garfield has realized that there are some TV dinners that give even him nightmares in the Lasagna Zone. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Rod Sterling-like Host (voiced by Frank Welker) Minor Characters *Horror Movie Doctor (voiced by Frank Welker) *Igor *Football Commentator (voiced by Frank Welker) *Cowboy (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Ballerinas *Gorilla (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Binky the Clown *Chip Tooth (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Kawley Grip Woman *Weather Reporter *The Sludge Monster (cameo) *Booker (cameo) *Sheldon (cameo) Trivia *Garfield can be seen on the front of the satellite TV listing book. *The Klopman Diamond is among the items involved with the bet between Garfield and the cowboy. *After Odie breaks the remote control, Garfield runs through the following: **''Gulligan's Island'' **A commercial for Kawley Grip toothpaste **A weather report from WBOR **A Home Shopping Channel ad for a car **U.S. Acres (with Booker and Sheldon present) **A shot of a comet flying through outer space **The title card for "The Sludge Monster" **''The Binky Show'' **''Bonanas'' *''The Garfield Show'' episode "Virtualodeon" has a plot similar to that of "The Lasagna Zone", both featuring Garfield trapped in a TV set and going through different programs. Cultural Referecnes *The episode's name and plot spoof The Twilight Zone. The host likewise resembles Rod Serling. *The first program Garfield ends up on is a parody of Frankenstein. *''Gulligan's Island'' is a spoof of Gilligan's Island. *''Bonanas'' is a play on bananas and Bonanza. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends